This invention relates to a plug for connection to an RCA or phono type socket.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to audio electrical connections, and for illustrative purpose reference will be made to such application.
The RCA plug and socket connection system (a generic name for a phono type plug and socket connection system) has been criticized by electronic engineers and audio enthusiasts as being an inferior connection for high quality audio. The RCA plug and socket connection system was originally designed as a means of connecting antenna cables to televisions. It was never considered the best solution for audio applications but has become the de facto world standard plug and socket connection system as used in consumer electronic components worldwide.
The RCA plug is prone to capacitive and oxidative effects because of the poor fitting of some plug designs and due to the wide-ranging size of RCA sockets (7.95 mm to 8.55 mm diameter). It is also believed that the large amount of metal used in the construction of many RCA plugs is a cause of inductive and capacitive distortion, which in turn adversely affects sound reproduction.
Additionally, the cylindrical conductive band connection system used in typical RCA plugs to surround and make contact with the-outer casing of an RCA socket tends to disperse the flow of electrons. As a result the transmitted current flows through many different entry points, resulting in interfering eddy currents and consequent distortion.
Extensive listening tests reveal that most RCA plugs, including many expensive audiophile varieties, slow the flow of electrons and add coloration to the music signal. This is why many audio enthusiasts by-pass connections by xe2x80x9chard wiringxe2x80x9d cables that connect audio equipment, thereby eliminating the deficiencies associated with the use of RCA plug and socket connectors.
The present invention aims to alleviate the above disadvantages and to provide a plug for connection to an RCA socket which will offer better sound and will be reliable and efficient in use.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, this invention in one aspect resides broadly in a plug for connection to an RCA socket having an external casing that is constructed from an electrically conductive material and an internal bore that is also lined with an electrically conductive material, said conductive materials being separated from each other by suitable insulation, said plug including;
a signal pin that is frictionally locatable within the bore,
a return conductor which is adapted to make contact with the casing when said pin is located within the bore, and
spacing means for maintaining said pin and said return conductor in an operative spaced relationship within an electrically non-conductive material, for example a plastic polymer such as Teflon, polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) etc.
The plug may also include retaining means that is intended to retain the return conductor in electrical contact with the casing. For example, the retaining means may include a spring that urges the return conductor towards the casing. Alternatively, the retaining means may include a recess having a continuous side wall, or a plurality of circumferentially spaced wall portions, which support the return conductor and retain the return conductor in contact with the casing when an end portion of the casing is frictionally located within said recess. The side wall of the casing may further include one or more breaks formed therein that allow the recess to engage sockets that exhibit minor variations in respect of the external diameter of the casing.
The main difference between the present invention and prior art is the incorporation of said return conductor in the form of a pin, as opposed to the typical cylindrical conductive band, to engage the outside casing of an RCA socket.
In the present invention the return conductor in the form of said pin makes contact with the outside casing of an RCA socket by means of a raised contact area at the front portion of the pin that may include but is not limited to shapes such as an ellipse, a sphere, a cylinder etc.
One advantage of the return conductor of the present invention is the fact that it comprises far less conductive metal material than the return conductor embodied in a typical RCA plug, thereby reducing distortion.
The return conductor may be constructed from a variety of electrically conductive materials, such as various brass, nickel, silver and copper alloys. The return conductor may also include at least one site along its length where the free end of an electrical wire may be soldered thereto. For example, the trailing end portion of the return conductor may include a seat extending rearwardly therefrom.
The signal pin may also be constructed from a variety of electrically conductive materials, such as various brass, nickel, silver and copper alloys.
The signal pin may be of solid or hollow construction. For example, the signal pin may be tubular and generally of constant transverse cross-section.
The signal pin may include at least one site along its length where the free end of an electrical wire may be soldered thereto. For example, the trailing end portion of the signal pin may include a seat extending rearwardly therefrom.
Selected portions of the signal pin, return conductor and spacing means may be enclosed within a housing that may be constructed from a variety of materials including various electrically non-conductive materials and heat resistant materials, such as plastic polymer and Teflon materials.
The housing may be provided with one or more apertures therein through which electrical wires and/or cable may extend and whereby in use the housing may provide protection for the connections between the wires and the signal pin and the return conductor.
In another aspect this invention resides broadly in a plug for connection to an RCA socket having an external casing that is constructed from an electrically material and an internal bore that is also lined with an electrically conductive material said conductive materials being separated from each other by suitable insulation, said plug including;
A signal pin that is frictionally locatable within the bore and which includes at least one site along its length, to which an electrical wire may be soldered,
A return conductor which is adapted to make contact with the casing when said pin is located within the bore, said return conductor having at least one site along its length to which another electrical wire may be soldered, and,
Spacing means for maintaining said pin and said return conductor in an operative spaced relationship within an electrically non-conductive material.